


Bloody Good Deed

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Drabbles, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco agrees to be a good citizen for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anariel_di_gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anariel_di_gaia).



"Do I have to do this Harry?" Draco whined.

"Yes, now be a man about it, and stop whining!" Harry had just about had enough of the whining, but he was still so thankful and happy that Draco had agreed to do this for him.

"Harry, I hate needles. You do know this."

"Yes, Draco, I know you hate needles. I love you for doing this. You are helping so many others out. I'm so proud of you." Harry calmly said, trying to help Draco and his fear.

"Mr. Malfoy..."

"Harry, will you go with me?"

"Of course, love, let's go."

Harry walked with Draco to the little room. Draco sat in the comfortable looking chair and looked nervously at Harry. Harry squeezed his hand as the nurse inserted the needle. The nurse walked away, and Harry leaned over and kissed Draco. "I'm so proud of you Draco. You are a hero."

The nurse came back to check on the progress, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it looks as if you have filled your bags up. You did a great job. You can go have some juice and cookies in the next room. You also need to remember not to get worked up or drink any alcohol for at least a day. You need to build the blood back up and you might feel lightheaded the rest of the day."

The nurse took the needle out of Draco's arm and Harry helped him to stand up and walk to the next room. Once they were in there, Harry pulled Draco into his arms and kissed him. "I love you, Draco."

"Harry, I'm not suppose to get worked up. I'm suppose to take things easy, you heard the nurse. If you keep this up, I will get worked up and want more."

"Oh, Draco, I will be there to take care of you. I won't let you get too worked up." Harry said as they apparated away from the the Blood Donation Center.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to move more of my older works to AO3. This is one of my very first drabbles. More will come. This one was written for a special friend in honor of her birthday. Her birthday wish was that everyone would give blood in honor of her. Unfortunately, I cannot anymore but I wrote a drabble instead.


End file.
